Rise of Day and Night
by Semenaizii
Summary: When two new clans pop up in the lake territories, the warriors must learn how to defend themselves and handle this new threat. But what they don’t know is that these warriors are worse on the inside than out.
1. Allegiances

ThunderClan

_An original clan; main skill is fighting._

**Leader:**

Ripplestar - a dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Deputy:**

Nightstorm - a black she-cat with amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat:**

Goldenthroat - a yellow tom with green eyes.

**Warriors:**

Whiteblossom - a white she-cat with blind, milky eyes.

Sandypelt - a pale ginger tabby tom.

**Apprentice: Brindlepaw **\- a brindle tabby she-cat.

Shinefur - a golden she-cat with blue eyes.

Treefoot - a brown tabby tom.

Rockstrike - a greyish brown tom.

Roseheart - a reddish ginger tabby she-cat.

**Apprentice: Flamepaw **

\- a ginger tabby tom.

Cloudpelt - a white and silver she-cat with yellow eyes.

Buzzardfall - a white tom with yellow eyes.

**Queens:**

Tigershade - a dark striped tabby. Mother to Twigkit, a calico female, and Gorsekit, a brown tabby male.

**Elders:**

Frightfall - a brown tabby tom.

SkyClan

_An old original clan; main skill is jumping._

**Leader:**

Eveningstar - grey tabby tom.

**Deputy:**

Honeybee - yellow molly with black stripes.

**Medicine Cat:**

Heatherheart - black and white she-cat.

**Warriors:**

Redfur - a reddish tom.

Whiskerwing - a white molly with blue eyes.

Leapheart - a golden tabby tom.

**Apprentice: Tumblepaw **\- a brown tabby tom.

Runningheart - a brown molted tom.

Laptail - a golden yellow tom.

Conepelt - a white molly.

Shadefur - a black and grey molly with blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Curlfur - a siamese molly. Mother to Sagekit, a white molly, and Eaglekit, a female siamese.

Mintnose - a blue-grey she-cat with green eyes. Pregnant.

RiverClan

_An original clan; main skill is swimming._

**Leader:**

Eelstar - a black tom.

**Deputy:**

Hazeshine - a brown tabby molly.

**Medicine Cat:**

Dovesight - a grey she-cat.

**Warriors)**

Tatteredtail - a dark tabby tom.

Minnowfall - a black she-cat.

Pikepelt - a silver tom.

**Apprentice: Harepaw **\- a brown tabby tom.

Goldglow - a golden tabby molly with golden eyes,

Shimmerlake - a white and brown she-cat.

Brightpelt - a white and ginger tom.

Darkshine - a black molly.

**Queens:**

Blackfish - a black she-cat. Mother to Poppykit, a calico molly, Ryekit, a black tom, Seedkit, a gold molly, and Featherkit, a silver molly.

Yewnose - a pale ginger she-cat. Mother to Kestrelkit, a molten tabby tom, and Shellkit, a pretty white molly.

WindClan

_An original clan; main skill is running._

**Leader:**

Leechstar - a stern gold tabby molly.

**Deputy:**

Duskpath - a brown tom.

**Medicine Cat:**

Finchflight - a light brown molly.

**Warriors:**

Firebranch - a ginger she-cat.

Ferngaze - a pretty gold molly.

Growlpelt - a scarred black tom.

Gingernose - a ginger tabby tom with blue eyes.

Emberheart - a golden tabby tom.

Ashclaw - a white, grey spotted tom.

Squirrelwhisker - a ginger tabby molly.

**Queens:**

Coldsight - a white she-cat. Mother to Lavenderkit, a pinkish grey tabby molly, and Heavykit, a fat white she-cat.

ShadowClan

_An original clan; main skill is sneaking._

**Leader:**

Shadestar - a black and white tom.

**Deputy:**

Shardclaw - a calico molly.

**Medicine Cat:**

Nettlepelt - a grey tom.

**Apprentice: Stumppaw - **a ginger tabby tom with a stumpy tail.

**Warriors:**

Mumbletail - a brown tom.

Featheredpelt - a grey she-cat.

**Apprentice: Edgepaw **\- a spiky tom with blueish grey fur.

Birdthroat - a tawny tom.

Seasong - a grey she-cat.

Lightheart - a gold and white molly.

Bounceleap - a brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Sparkfire - a ginger molly.

**Elders:**

Pinepelt - a brown tabby tom.

Mousenose - a brown tabby molly.

DayClan

_A new clan; main skill is arguing._

**Leader:**

Daylightstar - a golden molly with blue eyes.

**Deputy:**

Jaynose - a molten molly.

**Medicine Cat:**

Herbfur - a gold tabby female.

**Warriors:**

Flintfur - a grey tom.

Coppernose - a brownish ginger tom with green eyes.

Thistlestep - a silver tom.

Primrosewhisker - a cream tabby she-cat.

**Apprentice: Pinepaw **\- a brown tom.

Blossomwing - a calico molly.

Hawkwillow - a grey molly.

Plumheart - a calico molly with blue eyes.

**Apprentice: Thicketpaw **\- a dark brown siamese tom.

**Slaves:**

Zero - a icy tom.

Stupid - a pretty calico she-cat.

Fox-face - a ginger she-cat.

Kitten - a pretty golden she-cat.

**Queens:**

Tawnyfall - a calico she-cat. Pregnant.

NightClan

_A new clan; main skill is climbing._

**Leader:**

Nightstar - a jet black she-cat.

**Deputy:**

Doenose - a pale ginger she-cat.

**Medicine Cat:**

Dewshine - a grey tabby she-cat.

**Apprentice: Shypaw **\- a grey she-cat.

**Warriors:**

Harefur - a brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Podwhisker - a pale brown molly.

Thriftflight - a grey tom.

**Apprentice: Yarrowpaw **\- a ginger tom.

Stalkshade - a dark calico molly.

**Apprentice: Minkpaw **\- a skittish black and white she-cat.

Fringefoot - a grey and blue calico she-cat.

Hopclaw - a black tom.

Pebbletail - a brown tabby tom with grey eyes.

Lynxheart - a brown tabby tom.

**Slaves:**

Oynx - a straight tom, sexually assaulted by toms, a brown tabby with a small frame.

Ripper - a black she-cat, sexually assaulted by all.

**Queens:**

Sootbelly - a black and white molly. Mother to Hollykit, a black she-cat, and Whitekit, a black and white tom.

**Elders:**

Reedlight - a tabby molly.


	2. Chapter One

The moonlight filtered in through the canopy of leaves the trees provided, the moon's cool glow brightening the clearing as the seven clans met in the island. It was the first ever gathering since NightClan and DayClan had been officially established. Thicketpaw stared up at the leaders, his whiskers twitching nervously seeing Daylightstar and Nightstar.

Daylightstar's golden pelt rippled from the breeze, the wind carrying the scents of aspen trees and prey to the cats in the clearing. Daylightstar's ruffled fur didn't make her appear any less intimidating. Her icy blue gaze stared down at her and the other leaders' warriors.

Nightstar was more reserved, taking her seat in a fork amount the branches. Her short black pelt kept her hidden among the leaves, only her eyes giving her away. These two new leaders were sisters, but understood that they were too different to lead the same clan. ThunderClan and Skyclan had allowed NightClan a strip of land that met the shoreline of the lake and RiverClan and ShadowClan did the same for DayClan. They were official.

But why did Thicketpaw's fur twitch while watching the seven leaders briefly intermingle? Thicketpaw felt someone beat against his back and her flung his head around. "Huh?" He mewed. "Ha! You were staring at Daylightstar for so long! I messed up your fur!" Pinepaw, Thicketpaw's dumber and younger brother, chuckled. "Ooo! You like Daylightstar, don't yo-!" Pinepaw was cut off by his brother. "Shut up, Pinepaw!" Thicketpaw hissed, his voiced laced with sudden worry.

"Um...are you okay? It was just a joke." Pinepaw mewed uncomfortably. Thicketpaw sucked in a deep breath, then looked over to where a short bush was in growth, barely higher than his own shoulders. It's vibrant green leaves swayed in the wind, hiding the sharp thorns underneath. Beside that bush was Plumheart and Primrosewhisker. Plumheart was huge, her head almost twice as high as the bush. Her black, ginger and white pelt was covered in tiny burrs and was spiked with an unkempt sheen. Plumheart was his mentor. Primrosewhisker sat beside the molly, her curly cream pelt glowing in the moonlight. She was perfect and gorgeous in every way. She was an excellent mentor as well, being one to Pinepaw. Plumheart and Primrosewhisker were like sisters. While not sharing blood, the two warriors were as close as close could be. And under Daylightstar's more feminine rule, their behaviors were definitely admired.

Thicketpaw's body started to tremble. He looked away, feeling his lower body begin to ache. Plumheart. He still remembered the day when he first became apprenticed to her.

"Where are we going?" "Somewhere very fun!" The molly had lied to him. Moments later, the newly apprenticed tom had been thrown, gripped by the scruff by Plumheart's strong teeth, and held against a tree, the bark scratching against his back. "P-Plumheart..? What's happening? Get off! I want to go back to camp!" His wailing did _nothing_. The she-cat bent her head down, taking the apprentice's underdeveloped cock into her maw. She bit down, delivering a shiver of pain.

"Toms. They all deserve to be killed. You are lucky you're pretty." She hissed.

Fade to black, as they say. His own mentor had bred with him. She violated him in a way that made him lose sleep. He lost trust in the warriors around him. He never got over it, and it showed. His tail was always dropping to cover up the bite marks on his body. His eyes always would dart, to make sure that cat wouldn't sneak up behind him and strike again. Thicketpaw shivered.

"Hey, calm down. They are starting." Pinepaw's calm meow brought Thicketpaw back to reality. Pinepaw moved between him and his line of sight to Plumheart, which scared him at first. But the prickling in his belly ceased when Daylightstar padded forward on her branch of the tree. "Let's call this gathering to begin! DayClan's first moon of existence has gone smoothly. Hunting is good in the marsh and we thank ShadowClan and RiverClan for their generosity of gifting us land. Our camp and borders have been established and we've had our first apprentices already; Pinepaw and Thicketpaw."

Thicketpaw could feel his brother's pelt warm up against his flank as the clans addressed their apprentice names. He was excited, his chest puffed out and his green eyes bright. Thicketpaw was not excited. He could feel his mentor's fiery gaze burrow through his brother and on him.

Nightstar was up next, not bothering getting up from her comfortable position. "NightClan has encountered loners on our land. We've taken care of them accordingly. This will be just a minor setback, we assure that." Was that a hint of challenging in her voice? "Same problems here, sister. Four. We've also handled it." Daylightstar responded to Nightstar's words. The mollies exchanged quick looks before letting the other leaders speak up.

Ripplestar cleared his throat and walked forward, a few twigs snapping under his mighty paws. "ThunderClan has also been doing very well."

Eelstar reported the usual hunting and apprentice announcements, Eveningstar had nothing too add and Shadestar hardly said a thing. The black tom's pelt was slightly bristled as he stared at Daylightstar, not being too happy about what happened with DayClan taking a portion of his territory. "-and our only queen, Coldsight, has just had her first litter. There are two healthy kits; Lavenderkit and Heavykit." Leechstar finished off, her eyes glowing. Cats started to disband and gossip a little as the leaders ended the main gathering. Leechstar collected her WindClan warriors and left immediately. Eelstar and Ripplestar continued to speak. Shadestar lingered around the mass of ShadowClan warriors. Eveningstar was mingling with the sister leaders, Daylightstar and Nightstar."

Pinepaw turned to him. "See? That wasn't bad!" He mewed cheerfully. Thicketpaw couldn't help but purr at his brother. "Yeah. That went better than I expected." He mewed. "Pinepaw! Thicketpaw!" The two toms' ears pricked at the sudden holler of their names. That was Primrosewhisker. "Come on, darlings! We should get going. Daylightstar's had enough." The cream tabby mewed, thrusting her head towards Daylightstar, who was pushing her way past the grasses that hid the tree-bridge. DayClan soon followed close behind.


End file.
